In our remembrance
by Shirayuki san
Summary: " Alice,vis. En notre mémoire, je t'en prie. Mon ange vis. Je te laisse notre trésor."" Ce sont les derniers mots que tu m'as laissé, moi ta veuve éplorée cela, nos souvenirs communs, cette clé ouvrant ce coffret d'ébène qui t'était cher. Peut être, en m'y replongeant, trouverai je la force de voir ce que tu m'as légué oh mon aimé..." Réécriture du mythe de Pandore.


**Hello ^^ Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour publier ces nouvelles sur fanfiction...En effet, elles sont nées dans le cadre d'un concours à ma fac de nouvelles où je devais user de mots clés : « clé » (tiens, tiens), « cobalt », « thaumaturge (cad magicien) », « ébène » , « ersatz » dont clé et ébène devaient jouer un rôle et ces deux nouvelles étant des écritures semblables au mythe de la boîte de Pandore, je me suis dit que Fanfiction pourrait accepter.. Celles ci sont mis à part ce point des créations pourcent originales, sans reprendre quoi que ce soit à qui ce soit (et oui pour une foi ce n'est pas une fanfiction D gray man) Voilà bonne lecture de la première d'entre elles**

**In our remembrance**

_Memoria,_ Indochine,

_Celui qu'il me faut _Najoua Belyzel

_Dark Waltz_ Hayley Westenra

_Bittersweet _Wthin Temptation

_Are you the oner?_ Within Temptation

« _Un jour je serai de retour près de toi. Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire _».

C'est la rumeur qui monte jusqu'à moi de la ville endormie à mes pieds, cette ville devenue bleue si jolie mais si cruelle.. non ? Tu aurais adoré ces paroles n'est ce pas ? Comme tu aurais adoré si tu pouvais les voir les murs cobalt de ma chambre, j'en suis sûre. Tu aurais dit en me touchant la joue, qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que les miens, qu'en les regardant, c'était comme si tu regardais mon âme mais j'extrapole aussi peut être un peu. Après tout tu étais si imprévisible, si peu recommandable pour les autres...Un brin misanthrope, peut être, sauf avec moi. Après. Néanmoins ce côté ne m'a jamais gênée car tu « _es celui qu'il me faut_ », comme le dit si bien cette chanteuse que j'aimais particulièrement et dont je chantais à tue tête le moindre refrain. Toi, dans ton fauteuil, en lisant ton journal, tu te plaignais du bruit que je faisais mais je devinais ton sourire dans tes yeux et quand tu croyais que je ne t'entendais pas, tu reprenais à mi voix cette chanson.

Les autres n'ont jamais compris mon intérêt pour toi, toi le thaumaturge prétentieux, misanthrope. Quand ils me voyaient te tenir le bras, ils me plaignaient sincèrement. Parfois ils se laissaient aller à me recommander de te quitter. « _Y a ceux qui me disent en danger à nous voir enlacés_ ». Ou d'autres qui voulaient prendre ta place, comme si c'était possible..Tu as imprégné mon âme. Tu es ma vie. Depuis que tu n'es plus, je ne vis que dans un demi songe obscur mais tu refuserai que je meure pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Tu me l'as dit clairement dans ta dernière lettre. « Alice,vis. En notre mémoire, je t'en prie. Mon ange vis. Je te laisse notre trésor. Et ne te retourne pas sur leur méchanceté. Reste toi pour toujours, ma lumière. Je ne serai jamais loin derrière toi. Pardonne moi mon amour, j'abandonne ici. »

Cela ne te ressemble pas tellement, cette lettre. Ces mots doux..Cette douceur, toi si peu habitué à cela mais si sincère. Toujours, même si cela blesse. Tu disais que le mensonge faisait plus mal encore par la suite. En cela tu n'avais pas tort. Depuis celle ci, je vis dans la pénombre. Je ne sors plus, je ne ris plus. « Pathétique » dirais tu en séchant quand même mes larmes. Je contemple ton dernier cadeau. Ce coffret d'ébène que je n'ose ouvrir de peur de voir se flétrir nos derniers moments. C'est la seule chose de vivant ici qui vient de toi. Tout le reste n'est que papier jauni que j'ai collecté tout au long de nos aventures, à chaque article paru sur toi dans le journal. Tu riais de mon habitude disant que ce n'était que des mots sur du papier, pas à la hauteur de ton talent, que cela ne servait à rien, cette manie de pie volante que j'ai. Ce que tu ne savais pas c'est qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait la seule chose qui me reste de toi. Ça et ce coffret d'ébène finement ouvragé que je n'ose ouvrir qui pourrait contenir tant de choses. Des humains avides y verraient de l'argent pour faire vivre la maîtresse du thaumaturge, des femmes, des bijoux. Mais tu n'étais pas comme cela. Je ne suis pas comme cela. Je refuse de te prêter de telles choses, de telles intentions.

On m'a forcé à quitter notre ancien appartement. On m'a chassé comme une voleuse et couvert mon front d'immondes insultes telles « la femme du thaumaturge menteur », « la veuve sans mariage », « l'assistante de l'imposteur », « l'ersatz de Caroline » (pour ceux qui avait connu l'ancienne assistante de Julian). Mais je n'ai rien dit et je suis partie dignement, avec mes affaires ici Maintenant, au milieu de la nuit de Paris, j'accomplis mon pèlerinage dans le passé, les journaux, photos et objets étalés tout autour de moi dans un désordre joyeux. Ma sœur Anne crierait au scandale en voyant cela. Anne, cette riche jeune fille qui selon les autres a réussi sa vie. Bon mariage, carrière florissante, bonne situation familiale. Cependant sa vie ne m'aurait pas contentée. Moi, j'avais besoin d'air, de changements, de mouvements. Ce qu'ensemble on a vécu, n'est ce pas Julian ? Montréal, Paris, Vienne...Tant de villes que j'avais déjà visité il y a longtemps, avant que l'on ne se connaisse mais que je n'avais pas vraiment vu jusqu'alors et que tu m'a appris à voir.. De celle ci je n'avais vu que la richesse et le luxe. Grâce à toi j'ai aussi vu le malheur et la pauvreté mais l'honnête d'un tel monde dépourvu du besoin de plaire à tout prix. Ce pèlerinage est nécessaire pour moi. Revenir dans le passé, revoir tous nos moments pour pouvoir envisager le tout ce qui ne sera plus possible, à présent. Cela fait partie du deuil que je dois faire.

C'est la seule chose qui me permettra enfin de tourner cette clé que je tiens dans ma main depuis des jours sans oser toucher au coffret. Près de moi ce carnet de bal rose. Mon carnet de première où l'on inscrivait les danses. J'étais jeune et stupide à l'époque. T'en souviens tu ? Notre première rencontre. A ce bal encore donné de nos jours, ce bal des débutantes où l'on présentait les enfants d'artistes divers et varié et aussi les plus riches. Ma famille appartenait à la seconde classe. Elle tenait à me faire faire une brillante introduction dans leur monde choyé et étouffant. Je m'étais pendant près de plusieurs heures enivrée de valses, de musiques,de nourritures exquises, ayant des conversations relevées mais si hypocrites pendant que le reste du monde s'enfonçait dans une crise financière sans que je ne m'en souciât. Jusqu'à ce que je te vois. Toi, dont le costume si peu soigné avait attiré les moqueries de toutes cette belle assemblée. Mais qui m'avait fasciné par ta délicatesse transparaissant sous tes rudes manières et ta poésie qui apparaissait dans ta magie,toi le prestidigitateur engagé pour amuser la galerie avec tes roses cobalt qui apparaissait de nulle part. Toi, qui supporta pendant un long moment leurs rires méprisants. Toi dont le regard semblait percevoir l'intérêt que j'éprouvai pour toi. Toi qui m'avait ensorcelé dès lors. Simplement en faisant disparaître ta partenaire aux allures mondaines. Elle t'était si mal assortie, cette Caroline. Tout en elle respirait ambition. Alors que toi, la seule chose que tu as toujours voulu et faire rêver les gens. Voilà ta seule ambition.

Le tout au son de Hayley Westenra. « _We are the lucky ones. We shine like a thousand suns. When all of the colour runs together_» 1En effet, même si à l'époque je l'ignorai tant je pensai que tout le) monde était riche et beau. Comme une Marie Antoinette. J'étais si fascinée par toi que je ne te quittais pas de yeux malgré les rires des autres te méprisant. Ton orgueil si grand ne put en supporter plus et tu étais parti et moi qui en voulait toujours plus et trouvait leur attitude déplorable m'étais retournée contre eux, leur envoyant des piques méprisantes et ma colère devant leur mépris. Et ceux ci avaient répliqué en m'envoyant leurs pensées qu'ils emmagasinaient depuis le début de la soirée, que je n'étais qu'une gourgandine stupide et bien trop rêveuse, trop littéraire. Mes parents ,eux, me regardèrent sévèrement en me disant combien je les décevais. Leurs rires se retournèrent alors contre moi. Même des années après j'entends encore leurs rires méprisants, là dans cette chambre cobalt, je les entends encore en m'en souvenant. La seule chose qui a disparu, c'est la douleur que cela me fit, de me voir méprisée par ceux duquel je devais me faire aimer, ceux qui avaient accompagné mes premiers pas et que je décevais. Tout cela avait crée une émotion si étouffante qu'au final je n'avais plus pu la supporter et je m'étais enfuie dans les jardins pour pleurer sur mon malheur, en parfaite gourgandine que j'étais et pour pleurer devant cette injustice contre moi et contre lui. Lui qui avait eu juste le tort de ne pas être comme les autres. Ce qui était mon tort aussi, moi qui défendait ce que les autres critiquait. J'en étais dans ce malheur lorsqu'une voix résonna près de moi :

« Mademoiselle il était stupide d'essayer de me défendre envers eux. Ils ne sont qu'un ramassis d'idiots. Vous avez perdu votre temps et votre place pour pas grand chose. D'autant que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent. »

J'avais relevé mon visage furieux et déprimé en m'exclamant outrée de tels propos pour découvrir le thaumaturge dont quelques larmes avaient du couler sur son visage à en juger ses yeux rouges. A l'époque, je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi de ces larmes. J'ignorais que c'était parce que Caroline venait de te laisser tomber pour devenir l'assistante d'un mage d'opérette, ton ancien maître et frère, Armin. Caroline que tu aimais si fort et qui disait t'aimer et qui pourtant t'abandonnait sans vergogne. Cependant à l'époque je n'avais jamais vu pleurer d'autres gens et encore moins pu penser que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ne pas réussir son introduction dans une société :

« Vous osez me dire cela Monsieur, alors que vous pleurez et que j'ai, moi une lady de pure naissance, pris votre défense ! J'ai pris un grand risque pour vous et ruiné ma vie ! Tout cela pour me voir méprisée ! Permettez moi de vous dire Monsieur que vous êtes un goujat et... »

Tu avais alors posé avec un petit rire méprisant un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Je me souviens encore de tes doigts bouillants contres mes lèvres. Bouillants comme ton âme dedans. Et surprise et rougissante, je m'étais tue. Tu avais repris doucement :

« Ah là là, ces nobles...Quand on agit différemment, on pense que sa vie est finie...Alors que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir...Pitoyable...En plus votre cage dorée est si illusoire. Et vous êtes tous si stupide à penser que la vie se réduit à plaire ou à déplaire. Et dire que je croyais que vous étiez un peu différente...Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres... »

Ces propos m'avaient outré en voyant le mépris avec lequel il me traitait, moi, une lady et avec la désinvolture avec laquelle il parlait de ma situation si dramatique à l'époque. Cependant en même temps tes mots me donnaient un peu d'espoir, ranimant la force qui avait toujours vécue en moi qui s'opposait à la mondaine que j'étais, celle qui voulait du changement, du mouvement. Cette force que je faisais taire car pensant que cela ne m'amènerait que des ennuis comme le répétaient mes parents, le soir pour m'effrayer quand j'étais petite pour me faire obéir bien sagement. À ce moment là , cet espoir était encore bien refoulé en moi. Aussi m'étais je contentée de te foudroyer de mon regard cobalt comme le ciel mais toi comme si tu avais lu dans mon âme, tu m'avais souri et tendu la même temps résonnait en écho, tournant en boucle toujours cette chanson du début de notre soirée « _I'll keep you company. In one glorious harmony Waltzing with destiny forever » __2_Cela m'avait surprise et vexée et ce geste et ce message et bien évidemment en bonne lady orgueilleuse, j'avais détournée le regard. Tu avais ri en s'exclamant:

« On a son petit caractère, hein ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Mais je crois que l'on pourrait faire quelque chose de toi. Après tout « j'ai brisé ta vie », je me sens donc redevable de toi. Que dirais tu de devenir mon assistante ? Ce serait une autre vie certes, peut être sans confort mais au moins tu ne seras plus enfermée dans tes conventions. Tu pourras être toi même. Fini les rires calculés, les sourire prévus à l'avance. Leurs mépris pour un non respect des conventions. »

Confuse, je t'avais regardée détruire les moindres conventions, les moindres règles de mon monde en me proposant cette liberté qu'enfant je cherchais. De par tes mots tu me la proposais. Alors l'envie de saisir cette chance me prit. De toute manière, je n'avais que peu de choix : ou je le suivrai ou bien je vivrai dans le mépris le plus total des autres et passerait ma vie à essayer de rétablir ma réputation sans grand espoir. Alors avec une légère hésitation, j'avais tendu ma main en avant que tu avais saisi en t'exclamant avec un léger rire.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas complètement comme les autres.

- Je vous saurez gré de ne pas me tutoyer m'exclamai-je. Et ce n 'est pas tellement par choix volontaire. »

A l'époque, reconnaître l'intégralité de mes pensées ne m'était pas encore tu ne t'en ai pas formalisé et tu t'étais exclamé :

« Julian. Je m'appelle Julian. Et je te tutoie si j'en ai envie. Point. Et je pense que si car on a toujours le choix. »

À l'époque, ses propos m'avaient outré mais lui encore une fois ne s'était pas formalisé de mon attitude et m'avait entraîné hors d'ici, de ce lieu étouffant, me faisant marcher dans des rues obscures si dépourvues de luxe que j'en étais restée pantoise devant tant d'audace et de choc avant de m 'emmener chez une amie à toi pour la soirée, en disant que tu viendrai demain me chercher.

Quelle rencontre paradoxale quand on y pense... La lady et le thaumaturge...Je souris en m'en rappelant tandis qu'à nouveau les échos de voix d'Indochine me parviennent de la rue :

«_ J'arrive parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Le pire est derrière moi. Je reviendrai tout recommencer comme un amoureux à tes pieds » _Mon sourire s'accentue en entendant ces quelques mots perdus d'une chanson qui passe en boucle et qui se fane dans l'air nocturne. Bientôt un de mes stupides voisins fera taire ce chant. Pour le moment il peut néanmoins rester en l'air. Comme mes souvenirs qui au bout de cette nuit finiront leur périple et me forceront à ouvrir ton héritage. Ce coffret que tu tenais de ta mère, qui t'était si précieux et qu'avant tu ne voulais que je touche comme le rappelle ce manuel de magie débutante près de moi, à côté de ce carnet de bal rose. Je m'en souviens. Chez ma logeuse, je l'avais trouvé dans un coffre et désireuse de ne pas paraître ignorante, je l'avais étudié toute la nuit. En vain, même si je l'ignorai, ta magie ne souffrant de telles médiocrités.

Toute fière, le lendemain, je m'en étais vantée en me plaignant du confort qui m'avait manqué. Tu avais eu un rire méprisant en s'exclamant :

« Autant t'y habituer de suite, la belle, le confort on ne va pas trop en avoir. Et tes conseils me sont inutiles. Tu es juste là pour faire semblant de m'assister dans les manifestations. En réalité, je me débrouille seul. »

Tes propos m'avait outré. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point c'était vrai, à l'époque. Je me croyais si indispensable. Je n'avais pas compris que ce dont tu avais besoin c'était un soutien, quelqu'un capable de te supporter et de te résister. Quelqu'un comme moi. Soudain d'où je ne sais, une rose cobalt était sortie et avec un sourire tu t'étais exclamé alors que soudain sans raison aucune ni signe avant coureur, le ciel au dessus de nous s'obscurcissait et que du ciel tomba soudain de manière inexplicable des centaines de flocons de neige me lançant perplexe :

« Parce que je suis un magicien à part entière. Ou thaumaturge comme le disait si bien les tiens. »

Je l'avais regardée éberluée, refusant de le croire, alors qu'une bourrasque se levait en me jetant au visage avec délicatesse des morceaux de diamants du ciel. Ces larmes cristallisées du froid. Dans son regard il y avait de l'amusement.. et de la peur. comme si c'était un test pour voir ma réaction et que celle ci lui faisait peur. Je m'en souviens de cette peur. Tu n'as jamais voulu être jugé anormal. C'est bien cela qui t'a coûté la vie, d'ailleurs. À l'époque, fascinée que j'étais, je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'avoir peur de tant d'anormalité. Je m'en moquais à vrai dire. Tout simplement parce que comme lui, je détonnais dans mon milieu d'origine, parce que sa magie intérieurement rappelait les magiciens de mon enfance dans mes contes de fées et qu'il renouvelait déjà la fascination que j'avais déjà éprouvée pour lui avant et parce que comme il le pensait, je n'étais pas si réduite d'esprit. Alors je m'étais exclamée en lui souriant naïvement :

« Cela doit être amusant d'avoir un tel pouvoir »

Tu m'avais alors souri, soulagé en toi même mais que tu avais masqué par des mots durs comme j'appris par la suite que tu faisais toujours :

« Que tu es naïve, ma pauvre. Ce n'est pas amusant, cela implique des contraintes au contraire dont tu n'as même pas idée. »

Après tout tu grognais toujours beaucoup mais tu soignais sans honte ceux qui avaient besoin de toi.

Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Non jamais. Tu aurais pu me laisser là, mais tu m'as emmené avec toi. Je ne le regrette pas. Jamais.

Tu m'avais emmené dans ton appartement, me disant qu'il serait mieux, que nous deux nous vivions ensemble que cela serait plus pratique pour moi m'évitant de travailler à côté pour payer un appartement. Quand on y pense, c'était plutôt gentil de ta part. Tu aurais pu ne pas le faire et me laisser me débrouiller pour me faire descendre de mon piédestal. Pourtant tu as choisi de ne pas le faire. Et même lorsque mourir viendra pour moi je ne l'oublierais jamais. Moi qui à l'époque croyait cela naturel... Quelle enfant prétentieuse j'étais ! A en pleurer de rire. Tu m'as entraîné dans ton atelier, au rez de chaussée de ton immense appartement. Un atelier si vide au départ, si froid. Comme si Caroline en te quittant avait tout emmené. C'est bien cela qui m'a marqué la première fois. Son vide. À part une table basse sur laquelle reposait un coffret d'ébène. Le même que celui qui se trouvait à présent dans cette chambre cobalt. Je me souviens qu'étonnée et fascinée par l'un des rares objets de cet endroit, j'avais avancé la main vers lui avant que tu ne t'exclames, des lueurs de rage s'allumant dans ton regard :

« N' y touche pas ! »

Étonnée, je l'avais regardé, suspendant mon geste et un peu effrayée devant cette fureur incontrôlée. Et toi, tu avais perçu ma avais toujours été si sensible.. D'une voix adoucie tu t'étais alors exclamé avec un petit sourire triste empli de mélancolie :

« C'est l'une des dernières choses qui me reste de ma mère. C'est un peu comme si je me plaçais sous sa protection en le mettant là. Pour ne jamais l'oublier. Alors tu comprends, j'y tiens à cet objet. »

Tu avais alors haussé les épaules d'une manière tout à fait cet instant tu n'étais que douceur un peu amère. Ce sourie mélancolique dansait encore sur tes lèvres. Pour cette seule fois, ton émotion avait transparu sous la surface de ton ombre glacée habituellement. Pourtant je l'avais à peine remarqué. Pourtant ta détresse m'avait touché quand même. Dans ma mémoire le souvenir de ce sourire luit encore comme un ostensoir. «_ The sweetest thoughts, i had it all cause i did let you go »__3_

Les jours ont alors défilé sur la longue chaîne du temps se changeant en jours, puis en mois que de petits encadrés dans les journaux, petites invitations et cette photographie de ce bal retracent. Quelques titres sautent à mes yeux en cet instant. Ces parcelles misérables de ton talent comme tu disais. Les premiers pas dans un monde inconnu. Nous nous sommes beaucoup produit pour des comités d'entreprise où les enfants émerveillés te regardaient avec une adoration et qui au fur à mesure des jours me rendais je compte m'étais aussi adressé m'en souviens si bien...Après tout c'était les premières fois où je me sentais sincèrement admirée et aimée. Et les premières fois où je me sentais utile à vendre du rêve ainsi. Nous nous sommes aussi produit chez quelques aristocrates où nous avons toujours rencontré ces mêmes réactions de mépris que tu cherchais à provoquer sciemment, comme je m'en suis rendue compte au fil du temps. Au début, ton attitude bourrue et leurs réactions me blessaient comme si leurs mots n'étaient qu'armes. Elles m'outraient, me détruisait. Mais au fil du temps, dans chacun de tes gestes, j'ai appris à percer et à t'ôter partiellement le voile où tu cachais ton âme. J'ai appris à voir ta gentillesse, derrière ton mépris pour les personnes d'autre temps que tu soignais. J'ai appris à voir mon milieu tel qu'il était. Froid, stérile et hypocrite. J'ai appris à aimer ton milieu sincère. J'ai appris à t'aimer toi. Pourtant malgré tout ce que je savais, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ces remarques acerbes me critiquant à chaque fin de spectacle. Je ne connaissais pas non plus quoique ce soit de ton passé. Tout ceci me blessait tant, tu sais ? Ce n'est que lors de ce bal qu' un jour j'ai tout pu voir et ôter définitivement ce voile qui te cachait à ma vue, en bon thaumaturge, éprise de ta magie et de toi comme nos spectateurs.

C'était un bal de plaisance où nous étions conviés pour animer la soirée. Parmi les invités figuraient ton frère Armin et son assistante Caroline, ces magiciens mondains qui à ce moment là rencontraient un franc succès parmi la haute bourgeoisie. Je me souviens de la teinte de ton teint quand tu les avais vus, le faux pas que tu as commis à cet instant en le reconnaissant parmi la foule. Ce teint aussi pale qu'un cadavre. .Puis ta fureur soude, fuyant à chacune de ses tentatives d'approche ou de celles de Caroline alors que parmi les convives ici présents ils avaient été les seuls à applaudir avec force et grand sourires (bien que Caroline avait semblé réticente,suivant simplement l'exemple de son maître,qui d'ailleurs des deux en y pensant, devait bien être le pire...)

Tu m'avais soustrait à chacune de leurs approches en me tenant le bras si fermement, préférant parler à des gens te méprisant(et que tu savais le faire ! ) Plus d'une fois des murmures épars m'étaient parvenus, toujours le même d'une centaine de voix différentes « On dirait un couple » Propos que tu ne démontais jamais, que tu affirmai même en te faisant prendre en photographie avec moi, toi qui détestait cela ! Moi je ne comprenais rien. Même si une part de moi se réjouissait de te voir aux petits soins pour moi. Durant combien de valses m'as-tu entraîné ce soir là ! Au point que durant la soirée je m'étais trouvé incapable de me déplacer, fatiguée que j'étais. Tu voulais rentrer, mais moi je ne voulais pas. Je voulais me reposer et repartir dans ses valses entêtantes et joyeuses dans lesquelles tu m'entraînais. Alors tu avais eu un petit sourire désolé, m'avait effleuré la joue de ta main, envoyant en mon corps des milliers de papillons et des battements de cœur diffus en me murmurant que tu allais me chercher un verre de champagne et de ne parler à personne. Je me souviens de tes yeux tendres, de cette douceur qui vibrait en toi à cet instant. Je me souviens encore de ce contact froid sur ma joue. Il revient souvent me hanter la nuit depuis que tu es parti danser au ciel. Après ton départ, ils s'étaient tous deux avancés vers moi, comme si ils n'avaient attendu que ce moment pour venir. Il s'étaient assis chacun d'un côté du divan où je m'étais installée. Et ne voyant aucun raison de mépriser des gens qui pour moi n'avaient pas semblé méchants, je n'étais pas partie et leurs avait ère erreur ! Armin en parfait gentleman m'avait baisé la main comme si j'étais encore une lady, me faisant rougir en s'exclamant avec un sourire chaleureux qui à l'époque m'avait trompé :

« Je suis Armin Baldwin, le frère de Julian . Je suppose que celui ci n'a jamais parlé de moi, n'est ce pas ?

- N...Non Avait-je balbutié, ahurie.

- Quoi de plus normal Avait-repris Caroline, cette Aphrodite au sourire cruel, quand on n'est que l'ersatz d'un magicien aussi réussi que toi, Armin.

- Vous êtes aussi magicien ? » M'étais-je exclamée en ignorant la douleur que me provoquait les paroles de Caroline qui me semblait bien mysté ne comprenais plus grand chose à cette histoire. Plus j'en découvrais sur toi,plus je me rendais compte de tout ce que tu m'avais caché ; ce que j'interprétai comme un manque de confiance était une épine de douleur et de rage dans ma chair.

Ce fut Caroline qui reprit, avec un éclat de voix cruel malgré le regard de protestation d'Armin :

« Oh oui et mille fois mieux que vos petits tours de passe passe prétendument vrais. D'ailleurs il se passerait volontiers d'une potiche comme toi si cela ne rendait pas plus populaire un spectacle d'avoir une belle assistante sans cervelle .De toute manière tu n'es que mon ersatz, jolie poupée. Un ersatz d'assistante comme Julian est un ersatz de magicien. Parce que tu l'ignores probablement mais ton amant actuel était mien et j'étais son assistante et ensemble nous n'étions pas mauvais. Il a conscience de la différence entre toi et moi,d'où les commentaires désobligeants à ton égard. Tu lui as servi seulement un temps mais son cœur n'est qu'à moi, rend toi à l'évi...

Effondrée, j'écoutais son discours. Je me rendais compte de oh combien j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un homme dont j'ignorai tout, qui peut être s'était joué de moi. Après tout, je ne savais rien de lui...En plus, elle avait l'air de si bien le connaître à mon contraire... Mon cœur hurlait, vibrait et résonnait de douleur et de rage comme l'un des violons en cet instant. Au même moment revint Julian qui en voyant Caroline, lâcha le verre de champagne qu'il tenait, tandis que celle ci d'ailleurs s'interrompit brusquement en le voyant et qu'Armin la fusillait du regard. Moi je ne vis que lui. Son visage pâle et défait. Ses poings crispés, la douleur embrasant son regard et quelque chose de plus que j'étais bien en peine d'identifier. Je me mépris totalement sur le pourquoi de ce visage. J'y crus voir la confirmation de ce que l'on venait de me dire . Mon regard ne put plus soutenir ta vue. Tu me devins odieux en cet instant et pour la seule fois de mon existence. Je pris alors la fuite en larmes, mon cœur empli d'espoirs déçus que tu venais de détruire impitoyablement. Malgré ma fatigue, je m'élançai à travers les jardins sans un regard pour eux, sans même sentir cette pluie dense qui faisait sienne ce ne sentais que mon propre océan de douleur et ne voyait plus dans mon esprit blessé que ton visage.

J'aurai pu ne pas me rendre compte de ta présence si tu n'avais pas crié mon nom d'un air si brisé. Si peiné. Je me souviens de m'être retournée et de t'avoir crié au visage :

« Et dire que je t'aimais...et que tu t'es simplement servie de moi...Quel... »

Ma voix s'était brisée au lieu de réussir à te crier toutes les insultes qui venaient à mon esprit . J'avais bien trop mal pour. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ton regard, je voulais simplement fuir ton visage ébranlé à mes propos. Je m'enfuyais déjà telle une nymphe éplorée sous cette pluie diluvienne d'avril quand ta main se referma sur mon bras. Éberluée, je me retournai, mes larmes voletant dans cet air déjà liquide et toi sans plus de manières, tu m'embrassais doucement. Tu avais ce léger goût de citron qu'avec le le temps j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était tien. Et je ne songeais pas à te repousser. Je t'aimais bien trop pour ne serais qu'envisager la chose. D'ailleurs, tu exhalai tant de tendresse et d'amour dans tes gestes, ta manière de m'enlacer et de m'embrasser. Si tendre et respectueuse que je ne pouvais douter de ta sincérité. Le bonheur tendit sa main vers moi aussi et je la pris sans faillir. Je t'embrassai à mon tour à en perdre haleine, comme si j'avais peur que ce rêve que tu venais de créer se déroberait dès la fin de notre baiser et que je voulais le vivre le plus intensément possible avant de le voir disparaître. Pourtant tu ne l'as jamais détruit jusqu'à ton suicide. Je souris dans cette pièce vide à ces moments que nous avions volé au paradis. Avant que l'enfer ne nous rattrape. « _Our moments keep me warm when you are gone._.. »4

5 «_Are you the one ? Who's had enough of pain and doesn't want to feel the shame anymore ? »_

Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué de vive voix les raisons de tes commentaire désobligeants. Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin car dès lors tout était devenu clair pour moi et ton attitude au bal. Tu avais aimé Caroline et celle ci t'avait trahi pur ton frère qui t'avait pris ton assistante et la femme que tu aimais. D'où ta haine de ces deux là. Alors dès lors, tu avais appris à te méfier de ton cœur faible qui t'avais amené à aimer une vipère . Ce même cœur qui t'avait amené à t'enticher de moi et par peur d'être à nouveau blessé, tu avais alors essayé de tuer cet amour qui ornait ton cœur en essayant de te convaincre par des paroles orales de ce que je n'étais qu'une idiote . Pourtant ton amour était tenace et tu m'étais revenu. À nouveau les mois se sont enchaînés. À mes yeux courbés des larmes du passé se dessinent les articles de journaux qui petit à peine gagnent en importance comme notre amour au fil des mois. Après que nous soyons passés par ce concours de talent, où nous y avions affronté Armin et Caroline, résolus à avoir une carrière de plus grande importance, le regard des autres et leurs jugements , les caméras et les émotions à répétition des spectateurs . Tout cela parce que tu voulais prouver aux miens que l'on pouvait valoir mieux que ce qu'ils auraient pensé pour nous comme avenir. Tu voulais donner du rêve au monde entier. C'était ce qui t'animait. Amusée, je te regardais, t'épaulais et te suivais sans cesse. Les strass, les articles, les interviews ne nous ont jamais brisé l'âme. Nous sommes resté nous. Nous avons gravi les marches du succès sans même y faire particulièrement attention, ne prêtant qu'attention l'un à l'autre. Si nous n'avions pas réussi cela n'aurait pas été grave bien que cela t'aurait un peu frustré. Du moment que je t'avais ..Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourtant tu ne m'écoutais pas. Tu voulais allumer des étoiles jusque dans les yeux de mes parents qui m'avaient reniée et déshéritée. Emportée par tes rêves, je te suivais dans ton monde avec délice. Je te suivais dans ses villes, ces gens, ces salles, dans ton cœur...jusqu'à notre chute.

On aurait du la prévoir. Tu aurais du la prévoir, avec ce monde intolérant...Un jour, tu t'es lassé de toujours faire croire à des tours de passe passe. Tu voulais que la vérité éclate aux yeux du monde entier. Tu ne voulais plus qu'on est à cacher cela au monde. Tu voulais que la vérité brille en ce monde alors tu la révélé sans fard. L'encre a alors commencé son long périple, entre ceux qui te traitaient de menteur, ceux qui voulaient te disséquer pour comprendre et ceux qui nous croyaient et criaient au génie. Moi je te soutenais toujours, dans l'ombre comme dans la lumière. Et puis ma jalouse sœur Anne de mon bonheur qui voulait que je souffre le plus possible, qui était persuadée que lorsque l'on n'était pas dans une riche situation on était forcement malheureux, est entrée dans la danse. Elle a rédigé le plus infâme des articles, en bonne journaliste à scandales qu'elle deviendrait par la suite, te traitant d'imposteur, parlant de toi en des termes si violents. Elle alla jusqu'à m'insulter et à ridiculiser Julian et loua dans un autre sens Armin. Armin qui devint son amant par ambition, pour avoir quelqu'un qui parlerait plus facilement de lui dans la presse, pour remonter dans l'estime des gens, lui tombé en désuétude et dépasser voire même effacer son frère, celui des deux qui avait hérité des pouvoirs de leur mère,comme il l'a toujours voulu. Ce qui l'a poussé aussi à te prendre Caroline, cet hypocrite à l'air gentil. Les journalistes ont alors crié au génie littéraire ; cet article a alors fait d'elle l'une des meilleures journalistes de France. Au fil du temps, Armin a pris notre succè ès tout, c'est bien connu, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Ceux qui nous croyaient devinrent nos ennemis, n'osant se retourner contre elle, de peur de subir la plume acerbe et jalouse de ma sœur.

On nous a alors abîmé dans les ténèbres, méprisés. Je n'en avais que faire, du moment que j'étais avec toi. Pourtant toi quand on a commencé à m'incendier tout particulièrement, à se moquer de mon sort, tu n'as pu supporter. Tu es parti comme tu es venu, telle une ombre, pour qu'on arrête de parler de toi et qu'on me laissât tranquille et en effet le thaumaturge mort, ils se sont tus, faute de pouvoir alimenter le brasier avec un vivant et se sont tournés vers d'autres scandales. Les hommes oublient si vite ceux qui ne sont plus et sont si ingrats envers les autres. Tu leur as apporté du rêve et ils t'ont traîné dans la boue impitoyablement. De tous, c'est toi qui m'as le plus blessée. Les larmes dansent à nouveau dans mes yeux, tandis que me parvint du dehors la voix de Nicolas Sirkis encore présente dans l'air :

« _Alors on se souviendra que je me suis noyé sans on se souviendra des mots, des larmes et puis de rien... » _Cela pourrait être mes mots ...Si je me laissais m'écrouler mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Pour toi. De toute manière, ils en seraient trop contents de se réjouir de ma chute...Alors tandis que ces quelques mots perdus dans l'espace aérien de la nuit dehors résonent dans un monde éteint et presque silencieux pour le moment, je ne tergiverse plus, ne me souviens plus. Doucement j'ouvre avec cette clé que je faisais tourner dans ma main indécise, cette clé devenue la clé de mon avenir sans toi , ce que tu m'as légué, ce coffret d'ébène .

Alors résonne en l'air ta voix enfermée dans ce coffret par je ne sais quel procédé magique. Elle s'entremêle à la voix de ce chanteur avec les mêmes mots :

_« Ne m'excuse pas, mais ne nous oublie pas. »_

Émue au plus haut point, je porte mes mains à ma bouche, les larmes jaillissant de mes yeux. Tu m'as légué ce que ta mère t'a probablement légué à sa mort et qui a été enfermé dans ce coffret. Sa voix enfermée aussi dedans, d'où ton refus que j'y touche, moi qui ne l'avais pas connu. Tu m'as légué avec ta voix ce que nous avons de plus précieux quand la personne que l'on aime est loin. Nos souvenirs.

Fin

**Et en voilà la fin ^^ Alors était-elle bien ? A vos claviers pour me le faire savoir...Celle-ci est la plus psychologique des deux et celle que j'ai fait postuler (sans succès) car mon imagination m'en avait poussé à écrire deux et que je ne devais en poster qu'une ^^ L'autre vous verrez est fantastique (comme j'aime le faire) Et je vais regarder si dans mes textes, il y a quelque chose que je pourrais tout de même garder et mettre ici, s'il y a une réécriture ou quoi que ce soit Quoique, j'ai une réécriture du mythe de Pygamalion, cela vous intéresse ? A vos claviers pour vos avis ^^ Voilà bonne soirée et review ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui lient mes autres fics, mes autres chapitre sont toujours en préparation et d'ailleurs, je ne fais que rajouter à ces nouvelles les notes de début et de fin de page...Voilu voilu (et pas d'intrusion intempestive! ^^ *fière d'elle Reever : Tu as parlé trop vite..Moi : argh...Komui : une fois de plus...Moi double argh...Voilà ils viennent toujours me hanter, surtout le blond là avec son Australie... *doigt accusateur en direction de Reever* Reever : tu n'avais qu'à pas écrire sur moi un jour... Moi... bon il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser...et préparer les notes de bas et début pour la seconde avant de retourner à Wonderland...**

1Nous sommes les chanceux. Qui brillent comme des milliers de soleils. Quand toutes les couleurs courent ensemble.

2Je te tiendrai compagne. Dans une grande et glorieuse harmonie. Valsant avec la destinée pour toujours.

3Les plus douces pensées, je les ai toute eues parce que je t'es laissé partir.

4Tous nos moments me tiennent chaud alors que tu es parti.

5 Es tu celui ? Qui en a assez de la douleur et ne veut plus jamais sentir la honte?


End file.
